


Breakfast in Bed

by photonromance



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, intercural sex, tummy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wakes his plump little bird with tea and a croissant. Once he's awake, Harold decides it's never too early to follow with desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Harold makes a statement here that he "can't" my thoughts behind this are that the pregnancy has strained his body and back, specifically. When he is particularly sore or aching, being penetrated and the jarring movements that follow are extremely painful. Intercural sex becomes something Harold enjoys immensely that he can still have while pregnant.

John loves watching his plump little Finch curled up in bed, all warm and safe. In a space between Numbers, he's allowed to rest. John's shirt is pulled over his shoulders and unbuttoned and his hair is sticking up at all angles, he's a lovely mess.

He's loathe to wake his sleeping lover, but too much sleep will leave him groggy. He's dressed in only sleeping pants himself, so he carries the tray bearing their respective tea and coffee carefully away from his body. The drinks and pastries fit on the bedside table nicely so John can climb back into bed.

"Mmm." Harold hums softly, snuffling into the pillow in a hopeless bid to escape the rising daylight.

John leans down and kisses his cheek, raising up the cover just enough to peek at Harold's expression. "I made you tea." He murmurs, following up with more kisses, "Just the way you like it. And there's a nice croissant in it for you if you hurry."

Harold groans but he opens one eye just a slit.

"If you want to let me have it-"

"'S mine." Harold mumbles, pushing himself up stiffly.

John conceals his smile by turning to pick up Harold's cup. When he turns back, Harold is settling back against the headboard, pillows arranged behind him. His stomach is striped with red marks, the growth of their child changing his body in strange, but beautiful ways. John's shirt is far too big for his shoulders but Harold likes the way it drapes over him. He cradles his tea and takes a grateful sip before he dares search for his glasses.

John cups his own coffee and sets the tray with Harold's beloved pastry on the duvet.

Glasses perched on his nose again, Harold drags the tray over and begins on his breakfast. John drinks and watches him, an absent smile lingering at his mouth. Harold is so unguarded like this, half asleep and waking slowly, chewing on the croissant John crisped for him.

Of course John's gaze falls to the swell of his belly. Harold is rubbing it, almost unconsciously.

John waits for him to finish his breakfast before scooting over for more kisses. Harold tastes of his tea, sweet with a touch of the sugar and the buttery richness of the pastry. He's perfect.

"Please." He mumbles when John pauses, reaching to hold John's arm, "Will you..." He blushes, pressing for another kiss before continuing. "Between my legs? I can't... Not like usual, but I want-"

John hushes him with more kisses.

"Whatever you want." He assures softly, taking the cup from Harold's trembling hand. John dips into the folds of his own shirt to find Harold already growing hard. He lengthens in John's hand, groaning softly.

John is so gentle with Harold's body, helping him to lie on his side without hurting himself. He shimmies his sleeping pants off and takes the half empty bottle of lube from the night stand before he fits himself behind Harold, moulding their bodies together. He slides a hand over to pet over Harold's belly. He's nicely rounded where the child is settled and John kisses his ear, nuzzling in. He slicks himself with a loose fist, he doesn't want to spill too soon, wants to have every moment he can in Harold's warmth.

"Please?" Harold murmurs, pushing his bottom back as much as he can. It isn't much, but John rewards him with a kiss to the nape of his neck.

One slick hand parts Harold's thighs gently. Pressed tight along Harold's back, John slips between his legs, breath stuttering at the sensation. "Oh." He huffs, pressing his face into the Harold's hair, "I like this." 

Harold groans as John reaches under his belly to hold his cock, curving against the shape of his body. John just rocks against him slowly at first, the lube still cool between them. The hand not stroking Harold shifts, pushing the pillows away to cradle Harold's stiff neck in the firmness of his arm. John presses them as close as he can, thrusting a little more against Harold's ass. Harold whimpers, wanting to move but restricted, by his injury and the child in his belly. He finds John's free hand with his own, holding tight.

His skin is slick with lube and John adores the softness of having him this way, the way Harold shudders when John strokes over this perineum just so. He circles Harold's cock with his fingers, pulling down his length and pressing along his head with a thumb. Harold's moans softly, a high pitched little sound as he presses his legs together; gasping for breath as he squeezes John's fingers. "Come for me." Harold pleads, his own orgasm shivering through him as John jacks him faster, "Come with me, please." John grinds against him, crushing Harold's fingers as he tenses and spills between his tender thighs. Harold comes in his hand, gasping his orgasm into John's arm.

Harold is always boneless after he comes. He lets John move him bodily, put his pillow back under his neck and rise from the bed. He brings back a damp towel, warm and spectacularly soft, and raises Harold's leg gently. He's not as sore as he would be had they had penetrative sex, but John still cleans him as carefully as he can. The lube is sticky and Harold hates it so John swipes up every last bit. Perhaps he lingers a little too long holding his cock and stroking come from the dusting of hair at his groin, but Harold doesn't complain.

Secretly, in the dark of his heart, he loves the attention John pays him. Loves being petted and coddled the way John does it, not overt, but thorough.

John cleans him up and lies back down to cuddle along his back. He's so affectionate when they're together like this, bare and relaxed. He gives his kisses much more freely.

Harold wishes, sometimes, they could simply be in love outside the chaos their life has become. That they could be John and Harold, the lovey dovey couple down the street with the big, well trained dog. But if the world were that way John would have Jessica and Harold, Grace. That world would not see Harold battered and broken.

Or full with child.

Perhaps...

Perhaps, Harold thinks, that dream has been poisoned by the people they've become. Not bad people. Just... different.

Harold feels John settle a hand over his belly and press another flurry of kisses into his shoulder. It may be, he thinks, that it is not such a terrible thing.


End file.
